This invention relates to a fuse element having a fusible body which electrically connect one conductive part such as a terminal or a bus bar and the other conductive part such as a terminal or a bus bar, and fuses when an overcurrent flows, and a method for manufacturing the same.
The fusible body of an fuse element is formed so that it fuses owing to the heat generated by itself when an overcurrent exceeding the rating flows. In order that the quantity of generated heat enough to be fused is assured, the fusible body is required to have a higher resistance than the terminal. So, there are traditionally known fuse elements in which the thickness of the fusible body is made thinner than that of a terminal or a conductive member such as the bus bar by press working (for example, see Patent Reference 1), in which the fusible body is partially notched to reduce the sectional area (for example, see Patent Reference 2), and in which the material to be stamped into the shape of the fuse element is previously worked thin at the portion to be the fusible body (for example, see Patent Reference 3).    Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2001-325874    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-9-265891    Patent Reference 3: JP-A-11-120890
However, where the resistance of the fusible body is changed to set the rating of the fuse element at various values, in the fuse element disclosed in Patent Reference 1, in adjusting the thickness of the fusible body, distortions in the pitch between the terminals may produced. In the fuse element disclosed in Patent Reference 2, a plurality of dies for notching the fusible body are required and so the manufacturing cost may Increase. In addition, replacement of the die is required each time so that the productivity may decrease, Further, in the fuse element disclosed in Patent Reference 3, the material must be previously worked according to the resistance of the fusible body and so the manufacturing cost may increase.